vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raquel
|-|Athena= Summary A war goddess who wielded her sword in the name of divine justice. The gods revealed that her mission was to destroy all evil. She was called the goddess of victory as she always won when fighting with the blessing of the gods. Many soldiers prayed to her before battle, though she was neutral during the war. Today, she still helps Summoners, but no one yet knows her true motive. |-|Jona= Summary A goddess who worked hard to save humans when the gods invaded. However, she sided with them not out of compassion, but because she knew siding with them would allow her to fight an even stronger foe. She kept notes on all the strongest gods, humans, and beasts. However, what happened to those written in Jona's notes is unknown. |-|Raquel= Summary This goddess is the living manifestation of war, known as Legendary Jona's true form while on the battlefield. Her motives are plain and simple: challenging the strong means everything. Records state that she fought to save the human race, but this is not completely true. The reason being that as soon as she had finished bringing down a powerful god, she then pointed her sword at a human hero. The blade that had once carried the hopes of the human race would now bring despair instead. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Sky Hero Athena | Legendary Jona | Sky Goddess Raquel Origin: Brave Frontier Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Fusionism, Power Bestowal (When in a team, a leader unit grants buffs to their team), Non-Physical Interaction (All units can interact with souls), Transformation (Into her other forms), Resistance to Light Manipulation (Takes reduced damage from light based attacks) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Even the weakest of Gods should be comparable to Long) | At least Small Country level (A stronger manifestation of Raquel) | Small Country level (Should be far stronger than her previous forms) Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Burning Vargas, who is comparable to Eze). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Should be stronger than humans like Vargas) | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely Small City Class | At least Small City Class (Clashed with Vargas) Durability: At least Building level, likely Small City level (Is able to live a volcano and cause destruction the land) | At least Small City level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Raquel studied the humans she fought alongside, and even the Gods she fought against. The goal of her research was to find opponents worthy to challenge her in combat. Weaknesses: Dark based attacks are more effective against her. Key: Athena | Jona | Raquel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Brave Frontier Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 6